Ema Skye
Ema Skye (宝月 茜 Hōzuki Akane) is the younger sister of Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye (宝月 巴 Hōzuki Tomoe) and has hopes of becoming a scientific investigator. She first approaches Phoenix's office to obtain a defense attorney for her sister, Lana. Though he ignored most of the cases he received during Maya's two-month absence, he took Ema's due to her resemblance to Maya in personality and appearance. The kanji for her Japanese surname, Hōzuki, translates to "treasured moon" or "jeweled moon". She was included in the video game Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney due to the developers' desire to bring back some familiar faces to it.45 Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth was originally to star Ema Skye, but due to the response from the fanbase, they chose to replace her with Miles Edgeworth, who was a much more popular character.6 She was featured as a secondary character in it. During the initial investigation phase, she introduces him to the basics of examining acquired evidence, as well as using luminol and fingerprinting to obtain evidence. Ema was also a witness in the SL-9 case two years before, which would eventually become inextricably linked to the current one involving her sister. When waiting for her sister in the chief's office, Ema—aged fourteen at the time—is attacked by serial killer Joe Darke, a serial killer fleeing from questioning. He comes forward with a knife but Neil Marshall comes to defend Ema but ends up being the last victim in Darke's killings. In this case—SL-9 Incident, Lana Skye provides false evidence which causes uproar in her own trial when she admits to it. The character designer has remarked that Ema looks like Maya while her sister looks like Mia (Ema and Maya's most noticeable similarity is their hairstyle, which the character designer pointed out). After her sister is arrested as an accomplice to a murder, Ema traveled to Europe to study forensics, but failed the final exam. She returned after several years and joined the police force as a detective in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. The assigned tasks for Ema are rather mundane compared to her ideal job, which makes her rather moody, and she is often found eating her favorite snack, fried dough cakes, which she calls "Snackoos" (karinto in the Japanese version) while waiting for something to happen. She often carries around forensic tools and helps Apollo Justice eagerly when such investigation is needed. She seems to be under the belief that Apollo is Phoenix's apprentice. Ema Skye also appears in Ace Attorney Investigations. She appears pursuing Edgeworth to a theme park at Gumshoe's request for a forensic specialist who could help them directly. She claims to be on spring break from her forensic studies in Europe and attempted to intercept Edgeworth after he arrived in the country the day before but missed him. Using her forensic skills, she managed to trace him to the park. She returns in Ace Attorney Investigations 2, visiting on break from her studies before helping Edgeworth investigate another case. She is distasteful to her boss, Klavier Gavin, who constantly tries to flirt with her. She calls him a "Glimmerous Fop", referring to his arrogant rock star attitude. However, she shows a great deal of respect to Edgeworth, who in turn also respects her skills as both a detective and as a forensic scientist. Ema returns in the sixth game in the series, Spirit of Justice, this time promoted to forensic investigator, which makes her much happier and marks a return to her more chipper attitude from the first game, though she occasionally reverts to her snacking habits when stressed. She befriends Athena Cykes and assists Apollo Justice in clearing Trucy Wright's name when she is accused of murder. Nintendo World Report editor Michael Cole commented that Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney's witnesses are not quite as funny or interesting as the ones in the Phoenix Wright story arc, specifically mentioning Ema Skye, adding that she lacks Dick Gumshoe's "lovable incompetence". Category:Released Category:Commentators